


The search for Luke Skywalker

by Starwarsgirl



Series: After The Last Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, POV Rey (Star Wars), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwarsgirl/pseuds/Starwarsgirl
Summary: Rey and Finn return to the small island of Ach-To, in search for Luke Skywalker. But what they find is completely unexpected. It turns out that plans are meant to be changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthonytheboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/gifts).



**"I don't know... Something's not right... "**

**Rey whispered under her breath as she stepped down the ramp of the falcon. She took a deep breath and her lungs filled with the crisp ocean air. But even the soothing waves couldn't overcome her nervousness.**

**She normally found it calming to visit Ach-To, but not this time. Her hairs stood up on her neck, and she had an overwhelming sense of fear.**

**Something was off...**

**"Oh, c'mon Rey." Finn said as he trotted up behind her, " Dont be scared, there's nobody else here. "**

**"I'm not _scared."_ She said frustratingly, "I just feel anxious."**

**There was a loud rumbling as a Fathier sprinted down the ramp, nearly running into Finn as she passed.**

**"Hey!" He yelled as he swung at her with his hand, " watch it furball! "**

**The long legged creature snorted at him and pranced around in the rocky field, nickering amusingly.**

**He waved his hand at her and turned to face Rey, who was still eyeing her surroundings. "I've been here so many times, and I've never had this feeling before..." She said as she gazed up at the mountainous cliffs.**

**"If there was someone else here we would've seen them, plus Kadina would've sensed them." He motioned towards the Fathier who was sniffing the ground,** **" and she's acting fine. "**

**Rey shook her head, "I don't know..."**

**Finn chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, "It's probably just your hormones. Now cmon, let's go explore!" He said as he leapt ahead and started up the rocky cliffs.**

**"But wait!" She called after him, " we need to find Luke! "**

**"I want to explore first!" Finn said over his shoulder, "we can find Luke later!"**

**Rey reluctantly followed, still wanting to trust her instincts over her friend. Before she got any farther, she turned her head to the Falcon. "Chewie! We'll be back!" She called.**

**She strained her ears in order to hear over the crashing of the ocean waves below them. And sure enough she could make out the roar of the Wookie from inside the ship.**

**Feeling satisfied, Rey set off after her friend. Finn was already fairly far away from her, she could barely make out his white shirt as he explored the large rocks that set on the cliffs.**

**"Kadina!" She yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted up hill after her friend, "let's go!"  She didn't have to look back, for she could hear the thunderous hooves as the animal galloped after her.**

**Soon, Rey was breathing hard as she leapt up the stairs.**

**She glanced up above her and saw that Finn was still jogging up the rocky cliff.**

_**How is he not** _ **_tired?! I've been running and climbing all my life!_** ****

**She glanced to the side and saw Kadina trotting up the stairs beside her, the Fathier wasn't winded either.**

**Then Rey got an idea.**

**She tapped Kadina's side with her hand, the Fathier got the message and lowered her head. Still running, Rey grabbed the creature's long mane and swung up on her back with ease. After she was secure, Kadina started to sprint up the stairs. They were quickly catching up to the man above them.**

**As they neared Finn, Rey slid off the Fathier's back and walked once more. She jogged up to her friend, bewildered at his endurance.**

**"How do you do that?" She asked as she neared him.**

**"Huh?" He turned to face her, "how do I do what?"**

**Rey was still breathing heavy, "how are you not tired?"**

**He looked down the path they had been traveling on, "I don't know, we ran a lot in the first order." He shrugged, " I've been running up hills since I was 6. Guess I still have the endurance. "**

**Then he stopped walking up the path and faced her.  He was grinning mischievously, "what? Are you _tired?_ " **

**Rey felt herself blush, "no." She said simply.**

**"That's why you were lagging so far behind!". He grinned even more, "oh yes you are, admit it." He gently nudged her side with his elbow.**

**Then she broke into a grin, "I am not!" She lied.**

**Finn reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, "well, I suppose you can't help being slower than me..."**

**Rey snapped her head to stare at him, "what do you mean by that?" She asked coldly.**

**Finn could see the frustration build in her hazel eyes, which made him even more daring.**

**"I'm saying that you're slow."**

**She aimed her finger at his face, "that's not true , I bet I can beat you in a race."**

**They met each others gaze, the only noise was the strong ocean breeze and the crashing of the waves.**

**Finn raised an eyebrow, "shall we?"**

**"There," Rey pointed to a rock opening a couple hundred feet away, "that cave."**

**Finn was already off, " Cheater! " she yelled after him.**

**She took off after him, sprinting as fast as she could up the stairs. Kadina flew past both of them, already to the top of the cliff. She leapt over the top and was out of sight.**

**Finn was in the lead, but Rey was close on his heels. She reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him back, but he shook her off easily.**

**She concentrated and held out her hand. Finn cried out in surprise as he was lifted a few inches in the air. His feet moved, but weren't touching the ground.**

**Rey caught up and sped by him, laughing victoriously.**

**"Hey!" He shouted, " No force using! "**

**Rey released him and could hear his hurried footsteps behind her. She was panting hard, and was just a few steps away from the top.**

**She leapt over the last stair, and could see that the cave was only a few feet away. She ran up to the rock and was about to touch it when she was tackled to the ground.**

**Rey was stunned at first, not even struggling to  get away. Then she realized that Finn was her attacker. "Hey!" She scolded him as she tried to escape, but he had her pinned to the ground.**

**His hands were holding down her shoulders, and he was sitting on her knees. She had no way to escape.**

**She stopped fighting and stared into his eyes, "that's cheating!" She told him, " we were supposed to be racing, not wrestling! "**

**Finn chucked, still holding her down. "Ah, but you see... You held me back with the force, that was cheating."**

**Rey rolled her eyes, "ok fine, it was a little trick. So what?!" She once again struggled to get up but he still held her down.**

**"You may have the force," he grinned, " but I have the skills. "**

**Rey winced, "more like the weight, you're crushing me!"**

**Finn laughed, but didn't release her. "I'm going to win." He said, sticking out one leg towards the cave wall.**

**" No! " Rey laughed as she tried to lift her arm and touch the rock next to her head.**

**"Imma touch it!" He grinned, putting the tip of his boot a couple inches away from the wall. " and you can't do anything! "**

**"Finn!" She screeched as he slowly moved his foot closer, " don't you dare! "**

**He moved even closer and slightly touched the rock, "oops."**

**Rey glared at him, "how dare you."**

**"My bad," he grinned. "Do you want me to let you up now?"**

**Rey sighed, "There's no rush now."**

**"Oh cmon!" Finn laughed, " quit complaining! "**

**He was no longer putting his full body weight on her, but was just leaning over. Rey could've easily jumped up, but she decided not to. They both just sat there, staring into each others eyes.**

**Rey admired how the water below them reflected in Finn's eyes, it was incredible how both blue and brown could mix so beautifully.**

**She was no longer angry at him, and didn't try to push him away. Instead she wanted him closer, she wanted him to wrap his arms around her. She longed for the protected, loved telling that only he could give her.**

**They entire mood broke as Kadina appeared out of nowhere and nudged Finn away, nearly knocking him over. She knelt down and sniffed Rey's head, making sure she was alright.**

**"Hey," he said as he pushed her away, " stop it."**

**Finn no longer had an excited spark in his expression. He stood and held on his hand to her. "Sor** **ry about the tackle. I didn't hurt you, right? "**

**Rey took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "I'm fine," she said, " you're still a cheater though. "**

**Finn scoffed and faced the dark cave before them. "Want to explore?** **" He asked.**

**She nodded and followed him into the opening. Rey realized that her nervous feeling was gone, and she no longer felt fearful.**

**It had all disappeared.**

**The two people walked into the dark entrance, with a Fathier at their heels.**

 

****


	2. Chapter 2

**"This is amazing! " Finn said excitedly as he took in the maze of stone before them.**

**Rey gazed up at the rocks hanging above her, "it would be bad if those fell."**

**Finn paid no attention to her worry, and stepped closer to the walls. He rubbed his hand against the rough rocks.**

**Then he jerked back, "look." He said as he pointed to something on the wall.**

**Rey stepped towards him, and found that something had made scratch marks on the rock. The lines were deep, only something very sharp could make.**

**"Who do you think made this?" Finn asked.**

**Rey shrugged and turned around, looking for more of these strange markings.**

**She suddenly felt herself trip over something hard, she cried out as she hit the floor. There was a clinking of something as it scattered across the cave floor.**

**Finn ran over to her side and helped her up, "are you alright?" He asked.**

**Rey nodded as brushed the rocky sediment off her pant legs, "what did I trip over?" She asked.**

**Finn peered around, "I don't know," he said, " i can't see."**

**Rey got an idea and pulled out her lightsaber. She turned it on, and the blue glow lit up the dark room.**

**"Oh wow!" Finn said happily, " now I can actually see where I'm going! "**

**She lowered her saber and lit up the ground.**

**They both gasped as a large fish skeleton appeared, some of its bones broken from Rey's fall.**

**"What the?" Finn said as he squatted down and studied the fish carcass, " what ate this?"**

**"Something big," she responded as she kicked a fish rib across the floor,** **"it takes a lot to kill one of these things." The bone landed at Kadina's feet, the Fathier lowered her head and sniffed it.**

**They both gulped nervously as they looked around the room.**

**"Aw," Rey said sadly as she pointed to a bird skeleton, " there's a Porg too. "**

**Then she remembered.**

**"Wait... Luke did say that there were beasts that lived on the cliffs. "**

**"Beasts?" Finn asked as he stood up, " what kind? "**

**"I don't know, " Rey shook her head, "he didn't exactly clear that up."**

**"Are we in someone's den?" Finn whispered alarmingly.**

**Before she could answer, there was ferocious snarl from deeper inside the cave. Kadina neighed fearfully and pawed at the ground.**

**Rey held up her saber and had it shine in front of them. Her arms started shaking slightly, so she backed up and pressed her back against Finn.**

**He took a step and aimed a gun in front of them protectively.**

**Deep inside the cave, a set of yellow eyes shown through the darkness.**

**Rey shivered and tried to steady her arms, " Finn... "**

**"Shh," he told her quietly, "slowly walk to the exit,  and don't make a sound... "**

**Rey slowly walked backwards, taking step after step to the exit. She could start to hear the waves again. They were almost there.**

**She suddenly heard Kadina screech behind her, and turned to see a massive set of teeth in her face.**

**Rey screamed and fell backwards, right into Finn's side. Then she could hear more snarling from behind her. She glanced back to see two more of these sharp toothed creatures, green eyes glowing in the darkness.**

**Three more appeared from the sides, and they were greatly outnumbered.**

**Even in the dimness, Rey could make out the large animals as they circled the three of them. They had  skinny, catlike bodies with a long tail. Each of their paws were armed with long, curved claws. Their green eyes shown hatred as they circled them, teeth bared and slobbering with hunger.**

**Rey swung her saber at the creature in front of her, trying to knock it away from their only exit. But it was no use, the animal was too fast and it wasn't afraid. It took a step closer each time Rey stepped back.**

**Kadina fought bravely, but two of the creatures had teamed up on her. They tore at her sides and legs, attempting to knock her over. The young Fathier was growing weak, and the animals were close to bringing her down.**

**Finn wasn't doing any good either, the cat creatures had built in armor scales around their bodies. So each time he shot at them, the lasers did no harm.**

**"We need to get out of here!" Finn shouted as he shot blindly at the animals. They were getting closer, swinging their paws at his head and nearly hitting him.**

**Rey was so focused on the creature in front of her, that she didn't see the one jump up beside her. It sunk its claws into her shoulder, and tried to bite her neck.**

**She screamed as its teeth scraped her skin, and kicked wildly at the animal. The stinging pain of its claws in her flesh gave her power, and she fought back. She hit it square in the chest with her knee, knocking it down on the ground. Then she sl** **ashed it's side with her lightsaber, and it ran away yowling.**

**"Rey!", she heard Finn shout her name as he ran up and pressed against her, they were back to back now. Each protecting one another as they fought the creatures.**

**Finn leaned in towards her head, "Hurry! Take Kadina and get out of here!" He shouted, "I can distract them!"**

**Rey couldn't believe her ears, "no!" She yelled angrily at him as she swung her saber at the creature in front of her. "I'm not leaving you behind!"**

**"Rey! Don't be stupid!" Finn yelled, still shooting at the two animals pouncing at him.**

**She then heard him cry out in pain, and snapped around to see that one of the creatures had sunk its teeth into his arm. Finn was struggling to get it off, but the cat animal just bit down harder. She heard a nasty crunch as it pulled him to the ground.**

**Rey turned away from her attacker, and faced Finn's. She screamed in anger as she lifted her lightsaber and sunk it down into the creature's unarmed head. It screeched in pain, and released Finn's arm. It rolled around on the ground, scratching at its head with its paws. Then the creature went still. It's packmates froze and watched in horror as it died.**

**As they were distracted by the other's death, Rey turned to the injured Finn. He was on his knees and holding his right arm tightly. Blood was splattered around him.**

**"Where'd he bite you?" She asked as she bent down to him. He winced as he took his hand away from his limb, and Rey's heart stopped.**

**She nearly vomited at the sight of his wound. The creature's teeth had bit clean through his arm, leaving large puncture wounds that went straight through his muscle.**

**The man was in excruciating pain, for each time he moved he cried out. His eyes were shut tight, and he said no word. Rey had never seen him like this before.**

**She was speechless, and tears started to fill her eyes as she felt panic set in. Her arms shook as she held his hand tightly, "Finn... No, no, no!"**

**" Hey! " he broke her trance. Her fearful eyes tore away from the wound and met his. "The rest are scared! Look!" He pointed past her with his good arm.**

**She spun around to see the other creatures watching her with frightened eyes. None daring to step any closer and meet the same fate as their packmate.**

**Rey felt pleasure in the animals fear, and stepped protectively in front of her friend. She bared her teeth and growled back at them, she was almost an animal herself. Then she held up her lightsaber and aiming it at the creatures.**

**The animals turned and fled deep into the cave.  All yelping in fear, and none of them looking back.**

**After she could no longer hear their footsteps, she faced her injured friend. He was staggering to his feet now, still clutching his arm in pain.**

**"Finn," Rey said as she ran to his side, " we've got to get out of here, before those animals come back! "**

**He did not speak, but nodded his head agreeingly. Blood was dripping from his arm to the ground, and was already starting to form a pool.**

**"You're going to bleed to death," she told him shakily.**

**"I'll be fine, " he said, but she knew he wouldn't.**

**Rey used her lightsaber and ripped off a long strip of cloth from her tunic, "hold still." She said as she slowly wrapped it around his arm. He winced and bit his lip as she gently lifted his arm.**

**She felt bad, it hurt him doing this. But they both knew it had to be done.**

**As Rey helped him steady himself, she heard Kadina snorting behind her. She turned a** **round and saw that the young Fathier was slowly getting up off the ground, there were trickles of blood on her sides.**

**"I'll be right back." She told Finn as she ran across to her colt. She checked Kadina over, and was somewhat relieved when she saw that there were no wounds other than the scratches and bite marks on her sides.**

**The poor animal was quivering severely, and she pressed her large head into Rey's arms.**

**"Ssh," Rey spoke soothingly to the Fathier as she stroked her head, "it's over, they're gone girl."**

**The frightened creature followed Rey back over to Finn, and they slowly made their way out of the cave.**

**"It was a stupid idea to go in there." Finn said as they reached the exit, "I should have known better than to go in a strange cave."**

**Rey glanced over at him sympathetically, "it wasn't your fault, you didn't know."**

**He faced Rey and was about to argue when he caught sight of her bloody neck, "Rey!" He cried, gently pushing her brown hair away from her wounds, "Did they get your neck?! Why didn't you tell me?! You need medical attention, now! "**

**"Like you don't!" She scoffed, pointing to his injured arm, "You're entire arm could've been bit off, and you're worried about my scratched neck?!"**

**Finn groaned and looked down the cliff, "we need to get back to Chewie." He said, "but how are we going to get down there?"**

**Rey followed his gaze, and realized that it was too deep for then to travel back down. "Yeah, we couldn't even ride Kadina."**

**Finn looked back up at her fearfully, "Kadina's hurt too?"**

**" Not bad, but we certainly can't rid** **e her. Her sides are all torn up. "**

**As she said this, the colt walked over and rubbed her nose against Rey's head. She reached up and pet the Fathier's mussel gently.**

**"Do you have your com?" Finn asked her, "you can call Chewie on that."**

**Rey realized that she still had the device strapped to her hip, she smiled happily as she pulled it out.**

**"Good idea!" She told him** **excitedly as she turned it on.**

**"Chewie!" She spoke into the com link, "Chewie, do you hear me?!"**

**She was greeted by a  quizzical** **roar from the Wookie.**

**Both her and Finn breathed relievingly as they heard him.**

**"We've been attacked by animals, we need a pickup." Rey said into the com.**

**He roared back alarmingly, "I'm not bad, and neither is Kadina. But Finn needs medical attention." She told him.**

**Finn pulled her hand down and spoke into the com link, "we ALL need medical attention, Chewie. Hurry!"**

**Rey frowned and pulled it back up to her mouth, she was about to say more until Chewie roared something.**

**"What?!" Rey's blood ran cold, "where?!"**

**Finn looked up at her alarmingly, "what is it?!" He asked.**

**"Chewie, get out of there now!" She yelled, "you can come back for us later!"**

**The Wookie roared angrily back at her through the com, "That's an order!" She screeched into the mic.**

**"Rey, what's wrong?!" Finn yelled at her, "tell me!"**

**Before Rey could say any more, three TieFighters came out of the clouds above them. They were headed for their island.**

**Finn threw his good arm up into the air.**

**"Can life just get any worse?!"**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a picture to go along with this, but I couldn't figure out how to post it. If you look at my profile, it should be on there.


End file.
